fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
General Pepper
General Pepper (ペパー将軍, Pepā Shōgun) is commander of all of Corneria's forces in the Lylat System. He has offered Fox McCloud an official commission in the end of Star Fox 64, but Fox refused it, stating that they "prefer to do things their way." Biography Pepper became general of the Cornerian army by the time of the Lylat Wars. He had banished Andross to Venom for conducting dangerous experiments while working as a scientist for the army. Five years later, he discovered strange activity coming from Venom. He hired the Star Fox team for the first, then comprising of founder James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. He sent the Star Fox team to investigate the situation on Venom. He temporarily resigned in Star Fox Command from being ill, thus making his good long time friend, Peppy Hare, the new and temporary general of the Cornerian Army. Lylat Wars General Pepper partook a major role in the war between Corneria and Venom. His forces were overwhelmed by the Venomian Army, so he assigned the Star Fox Team to do the job. Before every mission, the team would need to report to him and he would brief them about the area and it's dangers, give information on the current situation, or just review his progress. When Andross is defeated, Pepper offers to make the Star Fox Team part of the Cornerian Army, but Fox refuses. General Pepper also paid the bill for Star Fox's total kills of enemies; if less than 70000 credits are due, Pepper will say "This is one steep bill... but it's worth it," and if 700000 credits or more are due, he will let out an astounded "Whaaat?!" Sauria Crisis During the Saurian Crisis, General Pepper thought it was better for Fox to explore the Dinosaur Planet without using as much technology that he usually does, including his blaster. General Pepper could help Fox switch his weapons in the menu. Selecting him will give off a salute siren. Aparoid Invasion General Pepper also played a major role in Star Fox: Assault during the invasion of the Aparoids. This time he was more prepared and was able to stand his ground against Andross' remaining fleet (led by Andrew Oikonny). The Star Fox Team arrived as soon as Andrew was starting to have the upper hand. Later in the story, immediately after the Star Fox team returned from combating the Aparoids on Sauria, General Pepper conveyed to them grim news of an Aparoid assault on the Cornerian capital city which left much of the Cornerian defense force in ruins. Partway into his briefing, however, Pepper was interrupted and his transmission suddenly cut short. Fearing the worst, Fox set out to cleanse the city of the invading forces, only to discover that General Pepper himself had been infected by the Aparoids. Though his body and his personal flagship, which transformed into a flying battle mech, were no longer under his control, Pepper retained his self-awareness and urged Fox to shoot him down so that he may keep his honor. Fox, riding on the wing of a Wolfen piloted by Wolf O'Donnell, reluctantly engaged Pepper's ship using the Plasma Cannon and was able to bring it down after a fierce battle; as Pepper plummeted towards the ground, Peppy suddenly appeared out of the sky in an Arwing and wedged himself under the rogue ship, breaking its fall and saving the general's life. General Pepper himself is not heard of for the rest of the game, but is impersonated by the Aparoid Queen to distract the Star Fox team during their assault on the Aparoid Homeworld. After the Queen is destroyed and the events of the invasion are over, Pepper is rumored to have suffered an illness, possibly because of the Aparoids. Anglar Blitz Pepper did not make a physical appearance in Star Fox Command, but he is mentioned. He has also given his rank as Commander in Chief of the Cornerian Army to Peppy, as he has suffered illness. He unknown he feel better or not. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Trivia *In the Japanese version of Star Fox 64, he was voiced by the late Daisuke Gōri, and, in Star Fox Assault, by Michihiro Ikemizu. In the English version of Star Fox 64, he was voiced by Rick May, and, in Star Fox Assault, by Gray Eubank. In the SNES Star Fox game, both he and Fox were voiced by Dan Owsen. *When the Star Fox team loses contact with General Pepper prior to the Corneria Campaign during the Aparoid Invasion, shortly after General Pepper says "Please, Fox, I'm already...", his last visible action is him looking around. Given his comment before, as well as his next appearance, this may imply that General Pepper became an Aparoid at that moment. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Animals Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap